Here Use This
by Ever Lasting Passion E.L
Summary: Takari takes place in 01 when Kari first goes to Digiworld. Im not good at summarys but it is a kawaii fic I hope!
1. Default Chapter

Here Use This

a Takari fic

Disclaimer: don't own don't sue. takes place 01.

  
  


`````````````````````````````````````````````````

It was a little past sunset and the stars were just starting to twinkle into sight. It was a warm muggy summer's night if that's what it was anyway's in Digiworld you never know. Every one was just starting to drift off to sleep on the hard grown grabbing leaves and anything remotely soft for pillows some even sleeping on one another chest which was the case with Joe and Mimi resulting in Joe blushing. Everyone was asleep except for Tai ,Matt , T.k. and Kari.

  
  


"Kari ,T.k. come sleep over here between me and Matt its a lot safer ok."Tai called over to the younger digidestend. 

"Ok Tai, come on Kari."said T.k. while smiling at his best friend.

"Ok T.K., Gatomon Patamon come one."Kari smiled as the two digimon slowly walked over to them. When everyone was togther Matt and Tai fell asleep no problem but the two little ones where facing some difficulty. T.k. deciding to use his bag as a pillow was just about drifting off to sleep when he could here his friend sifting endlessly beside him.

"Kari, are you ok ?"he asked concerned.

"Yes its just I cant get comfortable the ground is too hard."the young girl explained.

T.k. thought about it for a minute and came to a decision.

"Here Kari use this"T.k. proclaimed handing Kari his bag.

"But T.K. What abo-" Kari was cut off by T.k.

"Don't worry about it Im used to it and I can just use my hat ."the boy announced laughing.

And before he could protest or even realize what was happening Kari leaned in and gave a very shocked T.K. a kiss on the cheek. "Night T.k. and thanks."Kari said as she rolled over on to her side.

T.k. still in shock placed a hand on his blushing cheek and smiled. "Good night Kari sweet dreams." and shocking himself and Kari He leaned over Kari and kissed her quickly and swiftly on the lips before turning over and falling into a deep happy sleep. 

Not knowing that they weren't the only ones to be awake as Tai and Matt turned looking around at each other, with Matt smiling but Tai mouthing the words I'll kill him in the morning for that.

  
  
  
  


The end reviews flames and add ins welcome .


	2. Chapter 2: Run Like the Wind Tk

Ok this is for the people who reviewed and because they were so nice and micki5 asked for another chapter so I decided I would write another one lol thank you to hikag ,Takarilight, Eowyn the fair . For reviewing and micki5 of course lol ! ^_~! Oh and after I wrote Digi Gone Human which is R rated I didn't really like the dirtiness in it so Im back at fluff lol. 

  
  


Chapter 2: Run like the Wind T.K. 

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

last chapter .

T.k. still in shock placed a hand on his blushing cheek and smiled. "Good night Kari sweet dreams." and shocking himself and Kari He leaned over Kari and kissed her quickly and swiftly on the lips before turning over and falling into a deep happy sleep. 

Not knowing that they weren't the only ones to be awake as Tai and Matt turned looking around at each other, with Matt smiling but Tai mouthing the words I'll kill him in the morning for that.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was morning time bright and just starting to warm up , but it was not quite oh no defiantly not quite sounds of an angry Tai chasing a scared out of his mind T.k. were heard every where.

  
  


"Oh come on Tai leave him alone"Sora said putting her hands on her hips frowning at the scene in front of her. 

"Don't even try Sora I tried to explain to him all morning that I started it." Kari said sighing for about the hundredth, time that morning.

"Hey Matt shouldn't you stop Tai and help your little brother out." Sora said looking over at the blond basking in the morning sun not paying any attention to his brother running for his life.

"Nah T.k.'s a big boy he can take care of him self and anyway's Tai's just playing around" Matt said smiling but stopped when he heard his little bro scream. looking up he saw that T.k. had trip over a tree root and was lying on his back trying to get up before Tai reached him. Ok now Mat was going to interfere.

  
  


"Hey Tai leave my brother alone." Matt yelled across the field as he ran towards the scene.

"Matt stay out of this" Tai said still heading for T.k.

"Why should I he's my brother." Matt was really starting to get ticked off now.

"Ya well your little brother wouldn't be in this spot if he hadn't kissed my sister." Tai said now stopping and looking around at Matt. That was it Matt was now official mad.

"Now your going to get it Tai." Matt said getting ready to pounce. Tai didn't even wait till Matt finished his sentence he was gone in a flash. Not wanting to be at the end of one of Matts punches. 

"Hey come back here Tai Im not done with you yet." Tai started to laugh as he got farther and farther away from Matt. Matt started to laugh to but that didn't mean he was going to let Tai off the hook.

"Few" T.k. breathed a sigh of relief as he tried to get up but failed miserably. 

"Here T.k. take my hand I'll help you up." T.k. looked up to see Kari smiling down at him he couldn't help but smile back .

"Thanks Kari"He said gratefully taking her hand. 

"No problem, sorry about Tai he can be to over protective some time's." sighing Kari looked down. T.k. looked at her and felt bad so he decided to make her smile again.

"You think, I couldn't even tell." at this Kari looked up smiling and laughing T.k. started to laugh to it was contagious. 

"Come on T.k. lets go over there to the shade." Kari said taking T.k.'s hand. They sat down on a log .

"so Kari what do you think of the Digitalworld so far?" T.k. asked .

"umm its scary Im mean we were attacked the minute we got here, and Im not as strong as my brother Tai and I never will be." Kari said looking down teary eyed at the grass. T.k. noticed this he hated to see her like this so hopeless.

"Don't say that Kari if you tell your self that then it will come true, and I for one no your not I mean-." T.k. stopped realizing he was rambling on. "Oops sorry I m rambling" T.k. said getting embarrassed and looking down at the grass himself. Not noticing his ramble worked in cheering up Kari.

"No you weren't rambling you said just the right thing like you always do." T.k. looked up at Kari .

"Thanks Kari." he leaned over a kissed her on the cheek quickly. Kari turned a bright shade of red and looked down smiling she just was about to say something to T.k. when she heard Tai screaming.

"HEY WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING T.K." 

"Uh oh I better go see ya Kari." with that T.k. got up kissed Kari even quicker on the cheek and took off running from Tai.

"HEY COME BACK HERE , I'LL GET YOU T.K. AND YOUR LITTLE PATAMON TOO."

"THATS ONLY IF YOU CATCH ME FIRST TAI." T.k. said running even faster laughing.

"TAI IF YOU EVEN LAY A FINGER ON T.K. I'LL KILL YOU, COME BACK HERE." Matt screamed running after an angry Tai and a laughing T.k. Every one else just started to laugh. 

"And to think that this all stared by T.k. just leading you his back pack for a pillow, right Kari." Sora laughed .

"Right Sora." Kari said laughing. "Who knew how much trouble you could get into for saying Here Use This." 

  
  


THE END 

thank you for reading reviews, flames and add ins welcome. Everlasting Passion E.L.P.

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
